


you're the only one i'm dreaming of

by gaywristlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Famous Harry, Fluff, I'm probably using the tags all wrong, Love, M/M, Making Love, Oops, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, University Student Louis, and a little angst, and louis gets really lonely, but only for like a little bit, harry goes on tour, hi, louis has glasses because my weakness, they're both 19 because what a hot couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywristlou/pseuds/gaywristlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is famous, and Louis is his uni student boyfriend. Harry goes on tour and Louis misses him.</p><p> </p><p>(shit I know I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the only one i'm dreaming of

**Author's Note:**

> So like this was inspired by a tweet I saw about famous Harry spoiling his uni student boyfriend Louis and taking him on nice vacations, and it kinda turned into this? So it's very, very loosely based on that, you'll see. Also this is my first fic that I'm posting and the longest thing I've ever written (4.5k woo) so please be nice and don't expect anything great. I don't even know how I got the first chapter to be this long (I know it's not long, but it's long for me) and the next chapters will probably not be nearly this long. This could be anywhere from 8 to 10 chapters depending on if I'm able to write more or not, so yeah. Also there are probably a few spelling/grammar mistakes because I typed this all on my iPhone in the dark at 1:30am, I think I got most of them but probably not.

Louis watched Harry silently scroll through his twitter on his iPad. Occasionally he would type out a reply, and Louis even loved the way his fingers quickly found the keys, making no sound save the little click click the keys made.

You see, Louis loved everything about Harry, from the way his hair fell perfectly on his head, to the way his eyebrows furrowed when he read a "rather confusing" tweet, as Harry would put it, to the way his fingers silently tapped his iPad screen, to the way he would cheekily smile at Louis when he talked, and everything in between. Every time he so much as looked at Harry, he felt that butterfly feeling deep in his stomach and he loves that feeling so much, cherishes it. All he wants is to cuddle him and breathe him in but at the same time he wants to watch him from a distance because there's just so much to look at. It was safe to say Louis is very much in love with Harry. He just wanted to be with him and laugh and joke with him and make him happy when he's sad and cuddle with him and always be there for him and sleep with him (in the innocent and non innocent way) and- Louis is rambling again. He can do that with Harry. The point is, he's completely gone for Harry, and he has been for almost three years. 

Harry and Louis were high school sweethearts. They met when they were both 16, and now they're both 19 and Louis is turning 20 next month. They had been completely enamored since the day they met, and still are to this very day. Nothing had changed really, if you call Harry becoming one of the most famous pop stars in the world nothing. He was signed by a record deal when he was 17 in July of 2011, two years ago. He's had one world tour so far for his first album Take Me Home, last year. Harry had 21 million followers on twitter and about 14 million on Instagram. Pretty much all he posted was them, HarryandLouis. To say Harry's fans adored Louis was an understatement. He had 7.5 million followers on twitter, and Harry's fans always interacted with him. He even had a few fan accounts of his own. It was stupid though, Louis didn't do anything. Harry and Louis would always tweet each other cute things, or post selfies together, or unsuspecting pictures of the other doing various things. 

Tomorrow Harry is going back on tour though, for his second album, Midnight Memories, and he's leaving Louis behind in their shared house. Harry had just finished packing and and Louis had just showered, so now they were cuddling on the couch doing nothing.

Louis rolled over into Harry. His face got buried in Harry's chest, arms lazily wrapping around him. His body pushed the iPad aside. "'M gonna miss you, idiot," Louis said against his boyfriend's chest.

Harry chuckled. "Love you too, you little shit. For the record, I'll miss you too. Look at my twitter." Louis lazily grabbed his phone from the coffee table in front of their couch after rolling of of Harry, sitting up, and read his boyfriend's latest tweet, "My last day in London before the tour :( @Louis_Tomlinson I'm going to miss you soooooo much my baby :(".

The tweet was from about three minutes ago. It was like Harry could read Louis' mind. Another reason they fit. The tweet had thousands of retweets already and fans were tweeting how cute they were and how much they'd miss Larry moments. Louis type out a reply, "@Harry_Styles You could've just told me that you dolt, not like I'm practically on your lap or anything. But I'll miss you too !!"

In seconds that tweet had almost a thousand retweets. "Your fans are amazing," Louis said. Harry smirked, because yeah, they are. "I really will miss you though, idiot," Louis whispered. 

"It's okay angel, I'm going to fly home for Christmas and on my break we'll be off to Paris. And you'll be with me the whole UK tour, and we can FaceTime every-" Harry rambled, but was shut up with a kiss.

"I'd love for you to keep talking, but we really should be going soon," Louis said against Harry's lips. Harry was still for a moment, thinking about what Louis just said. 

"Fuck!" Harry shouted suddenly, pushing Louis away from him, making the other boy fall back on the couch cushion. He had made dinner reservations at Louis' favorite restaurant to spoil him on his last day, and apparently he forgot. "Shit, sorry love, but I have to shower and we're running out of time!" He got off the couch and quickly walked to the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom. Louis heard the shower turn on. 

Louis laughed to himself. It wasn't unusual for Harry to be late like this, whether for a date or something work related, he always lost track of time. Harry always blamed it on Louis, he said he was so distracting and it was easy to spend hours upon hours cuddled up in his side. 

Louis went into their bedroom, and pulled out a nice pair of jeans and a black tshirt. He walked into the other bathroom -they had four in their house because Harry insisted he got the biggest house he could find in London, despite Louis' protests that he didn't want Harry to spend that much money. He styled his hair into a sexy fringe and waited on their bed for Harry to get out of the shower.

Five minutes later Harry came out of the shower. His hair was sticking to his forehead and water dripped from his torso and Louis thought he looked really fucking beautiful.

Harry went to their clothes drawer that was facing opposite there bed. They kept all their clothes in one space because there's no point in having two separate drawers when they're just going to steal each other's clothes anyways. Louis wasn't even trying to hide his staring at Harry's back. He silently cursed the fact that there was a towel covering his boyfriend's ass. 

"Louis, stop staring at me," Harry teased without looking back to see if Louis was actually staring or not. He just knew Louis was always trying to stare at Harry every chance he got.

"I wasn't staring at you, you're ugly," Louis joked. Harry turned around, eyebrows furrowed as he slipped on a red flannel shirt and buttoned it up, leaving the top of his two sparrow tattoos poking out. 

"You're so mean Louis. I don't know why I love you," Harry said, pretending to be offended. He dropped the towel facing Louis, who was staring straight at his pretty pornstar cock, and put on some boxers and pants.

Harry quickly blow dried his hair and snuck up behind Louis, who was checking his hair in the reflection on his phone. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' tummy, making the older boy jump in surprise. He slowly melted into Harry's touch. Harry buried his head in the smaller boy's neck and breathed in his smell. "Wanna hold you forever," Harry breathed.

Louis exhaled a long breath an leaned back into Harry. "I'd love that, but we really should go, dear."

Harry reluctantly pulled his arms away from Louis' tummy but kept one arm around his waist, leading him out of their bedroom. Harry opened the car door for Louis once they got outside, causing Louis to smile at how whipped he is.

They held hands while Harry drove, of course. Louis slowly traced circles on Harry's fingers, something he always did. Louis softly hummed to the radio, it was silent, but not uncomfortable.

When they got out of the car when they'd arrived at the restaurant, Harry laced their fingers together. Louis squeezed Harry's hand, just another one of their way of saying "I love you" without actually saying the words.

The waiter led them to a private room in the corner that they'd have for themselves. "This is nice," Louis said, looking at his boyfriend.

Harry grabbed Louis' hand across the table and smiled. "Yeah. You know what you're going to order, love?"

Louis quickly skimmed over the menu. "I'll just get the chicken. What about you?"

"The shrimp," Harry answered, looking at Louis. "You're so cute," he said after a few seconds of just staring, breaking into a smile. 

"You're cuter," Louis replied. "I love you."

"Remember the day we met?"

"Of course I do," Louis said. He fondly smiled at the memory. "I was just looking in the bathroom mirror, humming 'Look After You' when I saw a dorky curly boy gaping at me, and I turned around and that curly boy literally ran into the wall, and just said, 'Oops!' I would've laughed, but Curly was looking at me again and he was just so cute and I just wanted to run over and hug and kiss him, so I just settled with, 'Hi.'" The two had become instant best friends afterwards, they were always together laughing and joking. They could tell each other anything, and had always genuinely cared so much about each other. About three months later, in early December, Louis finally had the guts to ask Harry on a date, and at the end of the night, boyfriends. They had been so happily in love since. "Best day of my life."

Harry had a goofy beaming smile on his face, eyes sparkling with affection for Louis. "Mine too, love. Well, one of them."

"Really? But you have so many other things, like being signed to the record deal, your first concert-" Louis protested, but he was interrupted.

"All of my best days involve you, sweetheart. It's hard to choose just one. The day we met, our first date and when we became boyfriends, when I moved in with you a few months after we started dating, mum wasn't happy about that but whatever, the day you took my virginity, that was quite good, you were so sweet and loving... You get the picture. Every day is amazing knowing I have you though. I love you."

Louis was smiling so big. How did he get so lucky as to have a boyfriend like Harry? One that cares so much about Louis? Fuck, Louis just wanted to wrap him up in his arms and cuddle the shit out of him and sweetly kiss his cheek and run his fingers through his hair. "You're such a sap," Louis accused fondly. 

"You love it."

"I really, really do."

Just then, the waitress came to take their orders. She was a young brunette woman, and her jaw dropped when she saw them. "Oh my god," she said. "You're Harry and Louis. I'm sorry, but like, I'm a huge fan of your relationship, and of course you Harry."

Harry genuinely smiled at her. "Thanks, love."

She took their orders and left. "I love how much the fans support us, Lou," Harry said, still smiling. 

"Me too," Louis agreed. Harry squeezed his hand across the table, still holding it from before. "'M just so proud of you, you know? Because you're so big and famous and you're living your dream, and I'm so happy that you're happy." That's all Louis really wanted, for Harry to be happy. He loved how even though Harry was one of the most famous celebrities in the world, he was still the same cheeky caring and sweet boy Louis fell in love with three years ago. 

"I'm just glad I have you by my side."

Louis may have fonded a little too much at that, because he just really loved how Harry was always being romantic and sappy. His butterflies exploded whenever he looked at the taller boy. 

He just smiled. "You're cute. So about this tour. Tell me what it's like to be on stage, I know you love it."

Harry's face got brighter. "Well, it's just so nice. It's amazing knowing all those people are there for you. Like, you feel this rush and it's so amazing. The energy is so amazing. I should take you on stage with me one day, when you come touring with me in March," Harry said, the smile never leaving his face. 

"Sounds like fun babe, but I dunno if that would be good, like what would I do? Stare at you while you sing?" Louis said, chuckling. "I mean, it's not like I don't already do that, but I'd like to have some dignity and not have 80,000 people watch me."

Harry laughed. "No silly," he started. "You could sing Strong with me." 

That perked Louis' interest. "Really? You mean I really could?" Strong was the only song Louis had ever written for Harry to perform. It meant a great deal to both of them, because even though a majority of Harry's songs were written for Louis, he secretly wrote it for weeks and surprised Harry by singing it to him on their second anniversary. Harry thought it was too special not to include on his second album. 

"Of course. Shock 'em with your beautiful singing voice. All my fans will rush to support you, and leave me in the dirt. You're that good," Harry said fondly. 

"H, you know I can't sing. And even if I could you sing way better."

Before Harry could argue that Louis has the best voice he had ever heard, the waitress came back with their food. She smiled as she placed their dinners in front of them, not saying anything, probably not wanting to annoy them even more. 

Harry smiled at the girl and removed his hand from Louis' to eat. Louis still felt Harry's phantom touch from where his hand had been. He loved the way Harry always left him feeling after every time they touched. 

They flirted and laughed as they ate. Louis loved how they could always make each other laugh and just talk about nothing. It was never awkward between them. He hoped it would be that way for the rest of their lives. 

Harry ordered a big Oreo cheesecake for them ("C'mon Lou, it's my last day! I wanna spoil you!"). Louis teasingly made pornographic noises while he ate it - but hey, it was good, so he had an excuse. Harry glared at him the whole time, torture evident on his face. Louis just innocently smiled. 

When they finished the cheesecake, Harry got the check. "What the fuck..." he said looking at it. "Louis, this bitch left you her number!" Louis looked at the check, and sure enough, it said Louis' name with a number scribbled under it. "Can't she see I'm on a romantic date with my boyfriend?"

Louis just laughed. "Don't be jealous love, I'm not going to call her. I have you."

"Better not," Harry grumbled. They paid and walked out of the restaurant holding hands. Harry kissed Louis on the temple before walking to the other side of his Range Rover. They drove hand in hand again, Harry singing along to the radio. 

Louis tried not to think about Harry leaving tomorrow, just live in the moment while Harry was here. Last tour was horrible. He was so proud of Harry for living his dream that he told Louis about when they were pining little 16 year olds before they even started dating, but he missed him. Harry FaceTimed him most nights, but it wasn't the same as being able to hold him and touch him. 

"Stop thinking about it Lou. You won't make it any better," Harry said, as if he could read Louis' mind. He wouldn't be surprised if he could. 

"I'm trying, but I just can't."

"It's okay angel," Harry whispered. They were pulling up into their driveway now. They got out of the car and walked inside the house together. 

Louis took off his vans in their room and crawled into bed. Harry followed him, sitting next to him and kissing his lips. Harry moved to straddle him and deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into Louis' mouth. "Harry," Louis breathed against Harry's mouth. 

Harry grabbed the older boy's wrist and pulled them closer. His tongue lapped against Louis' as he let out a throaty moan. He pulled off Louis' mouth to remove his boyfriend's glasses and put them carefully on their nightstand. 

Their shirts were quickly discarded as they made out messily. Harry pushed the smaller boy down on his back and moved down to his neck. He sucked a big purple love bite into his neck, making Louis moan, before moving to his chest. 

"So beautiful. You're so beautiful, and you're all mine," Harry said lowly.

"Yours. Forever," Louis agreed with a whisper. Harry was kissing all over Louis' chest, finally taking a nipple into his mouth. Louis' nipples had always been over sensitive, and Harry loved the noises he could make the smaller boy make. He just wanted to make Louis feel good. 

Harry made his way down to Louis' prominent hips and kissed them. "So, so perfect. God, Lou, you're amazing." Louis was biting his lip to hold back his moans. "Hate when you do that," Harry grunted. "Want to hear your noises. Love how loud you get for me." With that he released his bottom lip and let a loud moan escape. 

Harry kissed just under his belly button as he undid Louis' jeans. He peppered quick kisses all over his torso and chest, and maybe he spent a little longer on his nipples than anywhere else. 

He pulled Louis' boxers and pants off simultaneously, throwing them off somewhere to the side. Harry kissed the head of his hard cock before giving it a little kitten lick. Louis had such a nice thick dick. 

Harry stared at it for a second before lunging at it and taking it all in at once. Louis whimpered loudly, tightly gripping the sheets with both hands. He loved when Harry went down on him.  Harry swallowed around Louis and reached into his pants and teasingly stroked his own dick. 

"H-Harry, stop, 'm gonna..." Louis whispered after a few minutes of Harry sucking him off. His fingers tightly gripped Harry's curls, other hand still tangled in the sheets. 

Harry looked up at Louis as he pulled off of his cock. He was panting and sweat was dripping off his face, eyes clenched shut, and Harry loved that he could make him feel this way. He was so beautiful like this. 

"You look so gorgeous right now, baby," Harry growled. "Wanna be able to see you like this for the rest of my life." He moved up Louis' body, giving him a soft kiss, lightly squeezing the smaller boy's cock. Louis watched as he leaned over to get the bottle of lube from their nightstand drawer. If Louis could form a coherent thought, he might tell Harry how gorgeous his body was, how good his tattoos looked with sweat dripping down them, how hot he was when he just went down on Louis. He was all he would ever want. 

Harry kissed Louis' lips once more when he had the lube. He uncapped the bottle and squeezed a generous amount on his 3 fingers, he never wanted to hurt Louis while preparing him. Harry shoved his tongue in Louis' mouth as he slowly slid one finger in his tight hole. 

"More," Louis said after about thirty seconds. They made love around five times a week, last night included, so Louis was pretty stretched already. Harry added another finger and soon a third when he started grinding down on him. 

Harry arched his fingers, trying to find his prostate. After a few swipes, Louis moaned his name loudly. He brushed over his prostate a couple more times, earning loud groans from the smaller boy, before pulling out. He sat up, pulling Louis up by his hands. 

Louis crawled over to Harry and got on his lap, straddling him, and snogging him hard. Harry's cock was standing straight up, precum leaking out of the head. Louis kept on snogging him as he lowered himself onto his large cock. When the head was inside, Harry grabbed his hips and helped him ease his way on. 

Once Harry was fully inside, Louis began bouncing up and down his cock, slow at first. He threw his head back and loudly moaned, "Harry,", walls clenching around his dick. 

Harry had a firm grip on his hips, steadying his fast bounces. Louis felt so good around him. "I love you," Harry said huskily. He liked saying that during sex, liked how it brought them emotionally close as well as physically. "Christ, Lou, you look fucking perfect like this. I love you so so much." Harry could hardly talk without moaning. 

"I love you too," Louis tried to say, but it came out as more of a moaning mess. Harry grabbed Louis' cock, giving it a few sharp tugs matching the pace of his bounces. He felt the familiar buildup in his stomach, too soon. It was always too soon with Louis.

"Lou, 'm gonna..." Harry trailed off when Louis released, cum shooting on Harry's face and neck. He licked off his lips, pulling Louis in for a sloppy kiss as he released his load inside of him. They rode out their highs together before Harry pushed Louis off of his softening cock and got up and went to the bathroom, giving Louis a loving forehead kiss.

Louis fell back on the mattress, eyes shut. Harry was so good. He loved being filled by his big cock. Harry came back with a warm wet washcloth and wiped the cum off of Louis' stomach before carelessly throwing it across the room.

Louis rolled to the side where Harry was facing him. His bum hurt, it would be sore tomorrow. Harry's cum was still slowly seeping out of it.

"I love you so much, you're so good," Harry whispered softly, just loud enough for Louis to hear. He pulled Louis to his chest, resting one hand on his waist and the other in his fluffy hair. Louis loved being this close to Harry and he knew Harry loved holding him.

"I love you too babe," Louis said into his chest, wrapping his arms around him.

"Wanna stay up and talk all night, but 'm tired," Harry said into Louis' hair. 

"Go to sleep, you've got a long day tomorrow," Louis mumbled, half asleep already. "You need your sleep."

"Okay. I love you my baby."

The two boys instantly fell asleep, tangled in one another.

\--

Harry woke Louis up at five in the morning. He kissed his forehead and rubbed his arm, which was still draped around Harry. "Fuck off, 'arreh."

Harry giggled and rolled his eyes. Louis was cute in the morning. "But I have to be at the airport in an hour, love. Don't you want to say goodbye to me?"

"Why would I want to do that? You woke me up. I don't like you," Louis snapped.

"Babe, you told me to wake you up," Harry said. Louis should probably be annoying him right now, but nothing Louis did could ever truly annoy him.

"I changed my mind." The sleepy boy rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. He soon realized there was no way he would be getting any sleep without Harry's arms around him. Shit. This tour would be torture for him. 

"C'mon babe, up we go," Harry said, picking up his sleepy boyfriend and carrying him to the bathroom bridal style, ignoring his groans of protest. He set him down on the toilet and turned on the shower. They were already naked from last night's activities, so Harry just got in after waiting for the water to warm up, pulling Louis with him by the hand. 

"Fine," the tired grumpy boy said, giving up and getting in the shower. 

"Hey, don't be like that," Harry said, squirting shampoo into his hands and moving them up to Louis' fluffy fringe. "You can sleep all you want when you get rid of me."

Louis frowned as Harry massaged his scalp. "Don't say that. I won't be able to sleep without you."

"Oh boo, I'll miss you too," he cooed. He leaned down and pecked Louis on the nose, taking his hands out of his hair. "After we finish this shower, I'll make you some eggs and toast, and then we'll go, alright love?" Louis didn't miss the trace of sadness in his voice, but he didn't say anything, just nodded.

\--

An hour later they were at the airport, waiting for Harry's plane. Louis was wearing sweats and a hoodie, and Harry was in a flannel and jeans. They had ten minutes until boarding began, and Louis had his head resting on Harry's shoulder, half asleep, but forcing himself to keep his eyes open and stare at Harry, who was on twitter. He would occasionally turn his head and kiss Louis' forehead, or show him something a fan posted on twitter. 

"She was right, babe," Harry said laughing, holding his phone up to Louis' eyes. There was a tweet on the screen from a fan that said, "harry and louis probably had hot but sweet sex last night to make up for harry leaving today for a few months". Louis nodded and breathed a little harder through his nose, it wasn't that funny.

Harry showed him another tweet, "I replied." He was giggling like a little girl. His tweet said, "Actually, I'm flying home on the 22nd for Christmas, and then we're going on holiday ;) so not even one month .xx". Louis smiled, he loved how Harry laughed at things that weren't really funny. It just added to how ridiculously adorable he was. 

Harry brought his phone back down to his lap after kissing his forehead. Louis watched him tweet for a few minutes, until it was announced that Harry's plane was now boarding and that everyone had to get in line. 

Louis lifted his head off of Harry's shoulder and they got up moving to the first class line. "Gonna miss you so much," Louis softly whispered, pulling his taller boyfriend into a hug, burying his head into his chest. Harry rested his head on the top of Louis', inhaling his scent and holding him tight. It lasted a bit longer than a normal hug would.

When they pulled apart, Harry put three fingers on Louis' chin and pulled his face up, forcing them to lock eyes. He kissed the smaller boy sweetly, gently moving their lips together. When the kiss ended, he kept their faces close and whispered, "Don't forget that I love you so so much, baby. I always will."

Louis stood on his tippy toes and pecked his lips one last time. "I love you too, H," he said sadly. 

"I'll call you tonight," Harry promised, as he reluctantly started walking through the gates. Louis nodded and waved, watching Harry go until he disappeared from sight. 

Louis started walking to the front of the airport, head hanging down. If he let a few tears fall, Harry didn't need to know.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you've read this far, thank you!! Please give me feedback as it's my first fic I'm posting like I said, and tell me if there are any spelling/grammar issues. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, it took me weeks to write this.
> 
> Follow me on twitter/send me feedback @gaytwinkIou


End file.
